The present invention is related to a fuel injection valve having a valve housing, a valve seat body with a guide cylinder, and a valve closing element projecting into the guide cylinder.
A fuel injection valve of the generic type is already known from DE-PS 31 02 642. In this design, a guide ring with the guide cylinder and the valve seat on the one hand, and on the other hand a part described as a jet with an orifice for the fuel to be injected, form separate parts. The guide ring is held in the jet with a press fit. This requires high dimensional accuracy of the individual parts and considerable effort in fitting the fuel injection valve. In fitting the fuel injection valve, minor excesses of the dimensional tolerances of these individual parts can cause a deformation of the valve seat and poor concentricity of the guide cylinder to the valve seat and to the orifice, leading to an increased irregular fuel radiation pattern.